Baka Inu
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Seperti apa rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang yang berharga, Shikamaru tau rasanya sekarang. Warnings : Alur Kecepatan, Chibi Shikamaru x Chibi Kiba, They're 5yo here, BL, Shonen-ai, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, The end sucks! Dont like dont read. ShikaKiba!Oneshot


Liburan musim panas sudah hampir berakhir. Beramai-ramai orang mulai berkemas dan bersiap untuk kembali kerutinitas biasa mereka sebentar lagi, begitu juga klan Inuzuka yang akan kembali ke Konohagakure setelah liburan mereka dipuncak gunung.

Gunung Myobukuzan, tepatnya kuil Nokano. Tempat mereka berlibur sekaligus berlatih. Klan Inuzuka cukup terkenal sebagai atlet judo di Konohagakure.

Satu hari lagi dilalui Kiba kecil dengan berlatih, padahal ini hari terakhirnya berlibur. Tapi tetap saja disuruh berlatih, mana dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berlibur dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Hana memperhatikan Kiba kecil yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Pikirannya mengingat kembali disaat hari pertama mereka akan berangkat kesini. Saat dia memikirkan akan memberikan Kiba seekor anjing seperti yang sangat-sangat Kiba inginkan.

"Oi, Kiba! Cepatlah! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Kita bisa-bisa ketinggalan kereta kalau kau tak ce—"

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuromaru!"

Hana Inuzuka menarik kerah baju adiknya untuk menjauh dari Kuromaru. Anjing garang tanpa mata sebelah kanan dan telinga sebelah kiri. Kuromaru tidak sakit. Memang begitu penampilannya.

"Aku akan membawa Kuromaru untuk liburan juga! Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya disini." Jawab Kiba sambil meronta. Hana menarik kerah bajunya sampai ia mengambang diudara. "lepaskan!"

Hana mendengus. "tak perlu kau bungkus pun Kuromaru memang akan ikut bersama kita, Baka!" Hana tak habis pikir. Kiba membungkus Kuromaru dengan banyak lembaran kain dan menjejalkan kepala Kuromaru kedalam tas.

"he? Kuromaru bisa ikut? Penjaga kereta pasti tidak memperbolehkannya, Baka-nee-chan!" Masih mengambang di udara, Kiba melipat kedua tangannya dan mencibir.

"Kau yang baka!" kata Hana lagi dan 'Brug!' Kiba dijatuhkannya begitu saja. "lepaskan Kuromaru dan cepatlah, kita berangkat sebentar lagi. Atau kau mau ku laporkan pada Kaa-san?" ancamnya.

"baik-baik! Aku akan cepat tapi jangan beritau Kaa-san. Ku mohon!" Kiba duduk bersimpuh menghadap Hana dan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Kiba sangat takut pada Ibunya. Tanya saja tentang orang termengerikan sedunia. Kiba akan dengan senang hati menjawab itu Ibunya. Kuromaru sendiri adalah anjing milik Ibunya.

Hana mendesah. "kalau begitu cepatlah." Kata Hana dan Kiba segera berlari kearah Kuromaru untuk melepaskannya.

"gomen ne, Kuromaru." Kiba memohon maaf dan Kuromaru menggong-gong sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Anak itu harus diberi anjing juga kurasa." Gumamnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Naruto and related characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings : _**Alur Kecepatan, ****Chibi Shikamaru x Chibi Kiba, They're 5yo here**_**, BL, Shonen-ai**, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, _**The end sucks!**_.

**Dont like dont read.**

_Yukamatsu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hana sedang berpikir dimana dia bisa mendapat anjing yang pas untuk Kiba. Seharusnya Kiba sendiri yang memilih anjingnya tapi Ibunya mengatakan Kiba baru boleh mendapat anjing saat umurnya enam tahun dan itu baru tahun depan.

"Nee-chan, kapan aku punya anjingku sendiri. Aku juga ingin anjing." Hari ini lagi, Kiba terus merengek selama perjalanan pulang sehabis berlatih. Tangga yang menanjak dan Kiba yang tak bisa diam membuat Hana jengkel setengah mati.

"kau akan mendapatkan anjing mu saat kau memulai sekolah." Sahutnya.

"sekolah? Kalau begitu kapan aku boleh sekolah? Ah! Aku ingin sekolah sekarang Nee-chan! Dengan begitu aku juga akan mendapat anjingku sekarang!"

Kiba berlari menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan berhenti dihadapan Hana. "Aku ingin anjingku Nee-chan. Onegai." Dan lagi puppy eyes. Hana berdecak. Dengan wajah garang mirip Ibunya, puppy eyes milik Kiba tetap saja mempan padanya.

"Bersabarlah, Kiba."

"Hana, Kiba! Kenapa kalian lambat sekali? Cepatlah!" Tsume Inuzuka selaku ibu Hana dan Kiba berteriak dari atas. Sudah duluan sampai ke anak tangga yang teratas dan tak lama menghilang dibalik tangga. Hana dan Kiba tertinggal jauh.

"Aku tak mau sabar! Aku mau anjing!" Kiba menghentakan kaki kecilnya kekanak-kanakan dan duduk pada salah satu anak tangga. "Aku akan disini sampai aku mendapatkan anjingku!" katanya keras kepala.

Hana melirik adik satu-satunya itu kesal. "Terserah kau saja!" sahut Hana tak mau kalah dan berlalu meninggalkan Kiba.

Hana tau jelas kenapa Kiba hanya berani meminta kepadanya. Mengingat mereka memiliki Ibu yang sangat tegas. Bukan kurang perhatian, mungkin jenis perhatian bagi klan Inuzuka disini sedikit berbeda dengan keluarga-keluarga lainnya.

Hana melangkah terus meninggalkan Kiba. Kiba memang masih kecil tapi dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mau menyesatkan diri ditempat yang tak dikenalnya. Paling sebentar lagi dia akan memanggil Hana dan meminta Nee-channya ini untuk menungguinya. Atau yang paling tidak mungkin Kiba akan mengikutinya diam-diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna senja mulai muncul dan matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat saat Hana sedang duduk bersimpuh keram setelah hampir 2 jam diceramahi oleh sang Ibu.

"Dia ada dibelakangku, Kaa-san. Ku pikir dia mengikuti ku!" katanya membela diri.

"tak ada alasan! Sebagai yang lebih tua, kau seharusnya menjaganya. Kiba masih kecil. Dia juga masih baru disini." Tsume kelihatan gelisah.

"Semoga anak itu baik-baik saja!" katanya.

Hana berdecak. Ibunya punya cara tersendiri untuk khawatir. Walaupun begitu kalau memang khawatir seharusnya sekarang ini mereka mulai mencari Kiba kan? Bukannya menceramahinya seperti ini.

Dan lagi, kemana perginya anak anjing satu itu.

.

.

.

Kiba duduk dengan teguh, tak kan berbalik sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi. Dia ingin anjingnya sekarang juga. Harus! Selang beberapa menit sudah berlalu. Kiba mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kesal. Kenapa belum dipanggil juga, pikirnya.

'Srekk Sstt!' semak-semak disebelah kiri Kiba berderak. Ada sesuatu disana.

"siapa disana?" tanyanya tanpa rasa takut. Kiba memang pemberani, terlalu pemberani. Mungkin bahasa yang cocok adalah nekat dan polos.

Dia mulai berdiri dan mendekat kearah semak-semak. "apa ada orang?" Tanyanya lagi.

'Grrr!'

Kiba menyibak semak-semak yang tadi berderak dan terdiam. Itu anak anjing! Sudut Bibir Kiba tertarik lebar tanpa dia sadari, dia tersenyum.

'Uwooff! Errr!" anak anjing itu menggong-gong merasa terancam.

"Kau tersangkut?" Kiba memperhatikan anjing kecil yang terlilit ranting semak-semak secara erat. Kiba membungkuk hendak membantu.

'Grrr!' anjing kecil itu menunjukan taringnya pada Kiba tanda tak ingin dipegang.

"Aku ingin membantumu. Kau itu tersangkut, BakaInu!" Sungutnya kesal.

Tangan kecilnya mematahkan ranting semak yang membuat anjing kecil itu tersangkut, kemudian menariknya keatas memberi celah untuk anak anjing itu keluar. "Ayo." Katanya. Anjing kecil itu berjalan keluar dengan waspada dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Kiba kemudian.

"He? Oi! Tunggu! Aku ingin menjadikanmu anjingku!" Kiba berteriak sambil ikut berlari mengejar anak anjingnya. Ya, dia sudah mengklaim anak anjing itu sebagai anjingnya dari awal dia melihatnya.

Anjing itu berlari kedalam hutan dan menembus semak-semak. Kiba kecil yang cukup ahli berlari tak mau ketinggalan menyusulnya. Dipikirannya sudah tidak ada lagi kata peduli dengan betapa kotornya baju yang dia pakai saat ini.

"Oi! Inu, dimana kau? Aku mau menjadikanmu anjingku!"

Kiba menghentikan langkah kecilnya dan mengambil nafas. Dia kehilangan jejak anjingnya. Tapi dia tak putus asa dan masih terus mencari.

"BakaInu!" Bibir kecilnya mengumpat kesal. Dia sudah jauh berjalan dan akhirnya terlalu lelah berjalan lagi.

Hari mulai sore dan Kiba kecil tampak tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia sepertinya lupa punya induk yang sangat mengerikan yang dia panggil ibu jauh disana.

Kiba duduk bersender pada satu batang pohon besar yang ada. Walaupun sedang beristirahat mata Kiba tetap aktif berkeliling untuk mencari.

Semak-semak dibelakang Kiba tiba-tiba berderak, dari balik pohon Kiba mengintip apa yang ada disana dan tak lama kemudian seorang anak kecil lain seukurannya mungkin juga seumuran Kiba muncul.

Kiba menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dibalik pohon. Selama dia berlibur disini, dia sudah bertemu beberapa anak disini terkecuali yang satu itu. Kiba menempel pada pohon selekat-lekatnya agar anak itu tidak lihat, entah apa alasannya bersembunyi tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Anak itu berhenti didepan pohon dimana Kiba bersembunyi. Menatap Kiba dengan manik mata kuaci yang dimilikinya datar. Kiba refleks menjauh dari pohonnya dan berdiri agak jauh dari anak itu.

"Rambutmu itu asli?" tanyanya polos. Itu spontan. Kiba penasaran dengan rambut anak itu yang menurutnya tak biasa. Tidak sadar diri kalau diwajahnya juga ada sesuatu yang tak biasa.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Anak itu sama sekali tak merespon Kiba.

"Oi! Kau bisu ya?"

Hening. Orang itu masih diam tak menjawab. Mungkin memang bisu, pikirnya. "Ah! Apa kau lihat seekor anjing lewat sini? Berwarna putih. Itu anjingku."

Anak itu masih diam. Tapi mulai memperhatikan Kiba dari atas sampai bawah lalu menatap intens matanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kiba saat keduanya saling tatap.

"Ikut aku," anak itu berjalan meninggalkan Kiba.

"Hei, jadi kau bisa bicara?" Kiba berlari menyusul anak itu dan berjalan disebelahnya.

"Hei? Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Kiba tak belajar dari pengalamannya ternyata.

"Ah! Maaf-maaf, aku lupa memberi taukan namaku. Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, panggil Kiba saja. Jadi siapa namamu?" Kiba tak menyerah. Tidak sadar bahwa seseorang disebelahnya memasang tampang luar biasa terganggu.

Anak itu masih berjalan lurus tanpa peduli pada Kiba. Kiba yang mulai tau dia sedang diacuhkan mulai cemberut. Wajah kesalnya mulai tampak.

"Kau ini mau kemana? Aku mau mencari anjingku." Langkah Kiba melambat, malas tak diacuhkan terus. Anak itu masih diam tak membalas.

"Kalau kau tak mau bantu, aku akan mencari anjingku sendiri." Kiba balik arah dan berjalan sendiri.

"Tunggu!" Anak itu langsung menarik tangan Kiba dan menahannya.

"Apa?" Kiba bertanya malas.

"Namaku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

"He?"

"Sekarang ikut aku, aku tau dimana anjingmu." Katanya.

Mata Kiba berbinar. "Benarkah? Kau tau dimana anjingku?" dan lagi, tidak dijawab.

Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba mengikutinya. Menerobos hutan hingga akhirnya tembus kesebuah perkarangan rumah.

"Ini rumahmu?" Shikamaru menggumam mengiyakan. "Jadi, dimana anjingku?" Kembali kepokok awal kenapa dia mau diajak berjalan bersama anak ini.

"Disana." Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah gudang.

Kiba langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru dan berlari kearah gudang yang tunjuk. Shikamaru sendiri sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba dan luar biasa cepat. Kiba mirip anjing yang menemukan makanan.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan seperti biasa menyusul Kiba. Menuju gudang yang sebenarnya adalah kandang.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba berteriak dari dalam. "Ada rusa disini. Ada banyak sekali." Teriaknya lagi.

"Aku tau, baka! Tak perlu berteriak." Shikamaru masuk dan menemukan Kiba sedang berdiri jinjit disatu kandang rusa. Mencoba melihat lebih dekat.

"Mereka semua punyamu?"

"Ini milik keluarga."

"Whoa..." Kiba membulatkan mulutnya kagum. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat rusa secara langsung dan dekat.

"Boleh dipegang?" Kiba menoleh pada Shikamaru dan menatap Shikamaru dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. "Mendokuse!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru tak habis pikir dengan Kiba. Wajah Kiba berseri-seri saat memegang seekor rusa dan sekarang dia tersenyum luar biasa lebar saat rusa itu menjilat tangannya. Shikamaru cukup tak menyangka kalau rusa-rusa itu bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan Kiba.

Shikamaru tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Kiba. Entah kenapa anak dengan tatto dikedua pipinya itu seperti menariknya untuk selalu dekat. Shikamaru ingin selalu dekat dengan Kiba dari awal mereka bertemu. Anak yang sebenarnya tersesat tapi cukup bodoh sampai tak mengetahuinya.

Ini kali pertama Shikamaru akrab dengan orang lain. Kiba orang pertama dan satu-satunya.

Kiba tak hentinya tersenyum. Itu yang ditangkap mata Shikamaru saat terus memperhatikannya. Kiba bahkan lupa soal anjingnya.

Shikamaru masuk kedalam kandang rusa kemudian dan tak lama dia keluar dengan membawa seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih.

"Merepotkan saja!" sungutnya.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kau mau bermain disana? Kau lupa anjingmu?" Shikamaru berteriak mengingat jaraknya dan Kiba cukup jauh. Sambil mengangkat anjing putih yang dibawanya Shikamaru dapat melihat Kiba dengan cepat menoleh dan berlari menghampirinya. Cepat sekali.

"Anjingku!" Kiba merebut anjing itu dari Shikamaru dan memeluknya.

"Itu anjing liar disini."

"Sekarang ini anjingku." Kiba tertawa sambil memeluk anjingnya. Iya ini dia anjing yang dia lihat tadi. Sama persis dan memang sama. Kali ini anjing itu tak melawan.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" Kiba bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Sudah kubilang itu anjing liar."

"Kalau begitu aku harus memberikanmu nama terlebih dulu. Setelah itu kau harus ikut aku pulang." Kiba memeluk anjingnya dan mencium kepala anjingnya tanpa ragu.

"Nah, Shikamaru. Karena kau sudah membantuku, menurutmu apa nama yang cocok untuk anjing ini?"

Shikamaru berdecak. "Itukan anjingmu."

"Tapikan kau sudah membantuku."

"Jadi kau mau berterima kasih dengan menyuruhku memberinya nama?" Kiba mengangguk.

"Itu merepotkan. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali buatku. Kau harusnya memberiku sesuatu yang setimpal."

"Kau ingin anjing juga?"

"Dasar baka!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Biar aku sendiri yang memberinya nama." Kiba mengangkat anjingnya dan mulai berpikir.

Jeda beberapa saat. Kiba berpikir keras.

"Akamaru. Apa itu bagus?" Tanyanya. "Dengan begitu aku juga bisa mengingatmu sekaligus. Shikamaru."

"Kau menyamakan ku dengan anjing?"

"He? Tidak sama sekali. Kau itukan rusa. Anjingnya itu kan aku." Polos sekali Kiba.

Shikamaru berdecak. Anak ini memang baka. "Terserah kau sajalah." Katanya menyerah.

Kiba tersenyum tertahan. "Yosh! Selamat datang dikeluarga Inuzuka, Akamaru!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa itu temannya Shikamaru?" Ayah dan Ibu Shikamaru dapat melihat anak mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan anak lain seumurannya. "Kelihatannya bukan anak daerah sini." Kata Shikaku, sang ayah.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya." Yoshino, Ibu Shikamaru menyahut.

Keduanya cukup bingung melihat anak mereka terlihat akrab dengan anak bertatto itu. Sebagai orang tua, mereka sudah pasti tau watak dan perilaku personal anak mereka yang secara garis besar anti sosial.

"Tanda dipipinya itu bukannya milik klan Inuzuka?"

"Mungkin dia salah satunya."

"Dia tersesat?"

"Lebih baik kita tanya Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino melambaikan tangannya memanggil Shikamaru. Shikamaru tampak berbicara sebentar pada Kiba sebelum pergi.

Shikamaru datang menghampiri ibunya. "Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Kau kenal anak itu?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Dia bilang namanya Kiba Inuzuka."

Jadi benar. Yoshino membatin.

"Apa dia tersesat?"

"Kupikir begitu. Aku menemukannya berjalan sendiri ditengah hutan mencari anjing."

"Anjing?"

"Anjing liar berwarna putih itu. Dia bilang itu anjingnya, jadi kuberikan saja padanya."

Yoshino tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang lain huh?" dia menunjuk pelan dahi anaknya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu." Shikamaru melempar wajahnya melihat kearah lain. Menghindari wajah ibunya yang menggodanya.

"Ajak dia mandi, bersihkan badan kalian. Setelah itu makan, setelah makan kita akan mengembalikannya pada orang tuanya."

Shikamaru menatap wajah ibunya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo masuk!"

"Aku tidak mau masuk kalau Akamaru tidak boleh ikut."

"Baka! anjing itu tempatnya diluar."

"Tapi Akamaru juga butuh mandi."

"Mandikan dia diluar."

"Kalau begitu aku juga mandi diluar. Dimana keran airnya?"

Satu decakan kasar jengkel dari Shikamaru sebagai balasan. Shikamaru berjalan disusul Kiba dibelakangnya. Memutar rumah menuju halaman belakang dan menemukan sebuah aliran sungai kecil mengalir disana.

"Mandikan dia disana. Setelah itu kita mandi didalam."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak mandi diluar saja?"

Shikamaru tak tahan sudah. Dicubitnya pipi chabi Kiba dan ditariknya. "Kau itu manusia, dasar baka! Kau tidak mungkin telanjang diluar sinikan?"

"Aaa— ita-ta-ta! Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tak kan berani."

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

Ya, setidaknya Shikamaru berpikir kalau Kiba tak kan berani telanjang dihadapannya. Tapi ternyata diluar dugaan anak itu benar-benar melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

"Yosh! Aku mulai!" Kiba langsung melompat masuk kesungai kecil yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. "Akamaru, ayo sini. Jangan takut." Kiba merentangkan tangannya dari sana.

Satu lagi yang harus Shikamaru akui. Anak ini sepertinya cukup populer diantara para hewan. Buktinya saja Akamaru langsung menurutinya dan terjun berenang kearah Kiba.

"Shikamaru? Kau tak mandi?"

"Kau sebut ini mandi?"

"Kalau bukan mandi, lalu apa namanya?" Tanyanya polos. Shikamaru berdecak lagi. Anak anjing berwujud manusia satu ini benar-benar...

Shikamaru melepas bajunya juga akhirnya. Tak seperti Kiba yang polos, Shikamaru masih memiliki malu dengan tak menanggalkan celananya.

Kiba memamerkan deretan giginya, puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa mataku sedang tak salah lihat?"

"Ada apa, anata?" Yoshino menghampiri suaminya yang sedang berdiri depan jendela menghadap keluar tepat dibelakang rumah.

"Shikamaru." Shikaku menunjuk jendela yang diluar sana ada Shikamaru dan Kiba yang saling menyemprot air satu sama lain. Yoshino membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengambilkan mereka handuk."

Sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru asik bermain air. Tanpa keduanya sadari Akamaru sudah naik kedarat, mengeringkan bulu putihnya dan duduk diam dipinggir sungai.

"Shikamaru Kiba, ayo naik. Hari semakin sore, nanti kalau terlalu lama kalian bisa sakit." Ibu Shikamaru tiba dihadapan mereka berdua dengan membawa dua lipatan handuk.

"Ah! Psst…" Kiba berbisik pada Shikamaru. "Apa itu ibumu?" Shikamaru bergumam mengiyakan.

"Bibi! Perkenalkan Kiba Inuzuka. Teman baru Shikamaru!" Kiba membungkuk cepat sampai kepalanya menghantam air. "Itai!" Kiba dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan mengelus dahinya.

"Baka," cibir Shikamaru.

Ibu Shikamaru tersenyum. "Nama bibi, Nara Yoshino. Salam kenal Kiba." Ibu Shikamaru berjongkok dipinggir sungai dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kiba meraih dan menjabatnya cepat. "Sekarang naik, ayo!" Ibu Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba, membantu Kiba keluar dari dalam air.

"Ini," Ibu Kiba melebarkan handuk yang dia bawa dan membungkus tubuh polos Kiba.

"terima kasih, bibi." Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Kau juga, ayo naik." Kali ini pada Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam diklan Nara. Berlangsung tidak seperti biasanya. Ada seorang anak bertatto dan seekor anjing yang bergabung disana. Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Sudah kubilang anjing itu tempatnya diluar." Shikamaru merengut tak suka.

"Tapi Akamaru juga perlu makan."

"Dia bisa makan diluar."

"Tapi aku tak bisa makan tanpa Akamaru."

Kening Shikamaru berlipat. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak bisa makan tanpa Akamaru yang baru dia temui hari ini. Jadi hari-hari yang lalu dia tidak makan? Begitu?

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo segera selesaikan makannya. Setelah ini bibi dan paman akan mengantarkanmu kembali pada orang tuamu." Yoshino melerai. Kiba mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam saat Nara sekeluarga mengantarkan Kiba kembali pulang. Yoshino tak hentinya tersenyum sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya. Berjalan dibelakang Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Mereka cocok ya?" Nada riang terdengar jelas dari istrinya. Shikaku mulai takut-takut kalau istrinya akan menikahkan Shikamaru Kiba setelah ini.

Shikamaru dan Kiba sendiri sedang berjalan berdua duluan. Dengan tangan Kiba yang menggandeng erat tangan Shikamaru, Akamaru dia letakan diatas kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa memegangiku begitu?" Shikamaru menoleh pada Kiba yang sedari tadi menempel padanya. "Kau takut?" Kiba menggeleng pelan lalu tambah mengeratkan pegangannya.

Shikamaru tau jelas itu jawabannya adalah Iya, Kiba takut. Tapi si baka ini tidak mau mengakuinya. Jadi dibiarkannya saja Kiba menggandengnya. Shikamaru sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia malah tidak mau ini berakhir.

Kuil Nokano sudah berada didepan mata dan samar-samar Shikamaru dapat mendengar suara dua orang perempuan yang sedang bertengkar. Jika prediksinya benar dua orang itu adalah Ibu Kiba dan saudari perempuannya.

"Permisi," Yoshino memberi salam dan menghentikan sebentar pertengkaran antar Ibu dan anak yang terjadi. "Ah, aku Nara Yoshino dan ini suamiku Nara Shikaku. Kami kesini untuk mengantar Kiba pulang."

Tsume dan Hana saling pandang. Kiba?

"Kiba!?"

Kiba memunculkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik kaki Ibu Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri berdiri disebelahnya.

"Baka! Dari mana saja kau?! Gara-gara kau aku dimarahi Kaa-san tau!" Hana langsung marah-marah melihat adiknya yang memasang tampang tak tau apa-apa. "Dan itu apa, kau mencuri anjing dimana hah?" tanyanya menyalak. Sekarang rasanya Hana ingin sekali meremas-remas Kiba.

"Aku tidak mencuri, ini anjingku." Katanya bangga.

Hana geram. "Kau... Liat saja apa yang akan dilakukan ibu padamu setelah ini."

"Hee?" Kiba bergidik ngeri. Kaki kecilnya secara spontan berjalan merapat kearah Shikamaru dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Kiba, ayo kemari." Ibu Kiba memanggilnya, dengan nada lembut yang menipu. Kiba menggeleng cepat.

"Oi, kau dipanggil oleh ibumu." Shikamaru menoleh pada Kiba.

Kiba menggeleng lagi. "Tidak mau, aku mau bersama Shikamaru."

"Heh, baka! Cepat. Sampai kapan kau mau merepotkan semua orang hah?" Hana sudah mengambil ancang-ancang mau mendatangi Kiba.

"Aku tidak mau!" Kiba masih keras kepala. Dia memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang dengan erat menggunakan kedua tangannya. Shikamaru kaget. Pipinya merona saat itu juga.

"Kaa-san! Lakukanlah sesuatu! Lihat dia!" Hana merengek kesal. Sungguh sebenarnya hal itu tak perlu dia lakukan kalau saja Kiba tak sedang memeluk anak berambut nanas itu.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja berjalan maju dan mendekat pada Tsume. Menengadahkan kepalanya mengingat tingginya dan Ibu Kiba itu sangat jauh berbeda. "Inuzuka-san, apa aku boleh menginap disini?" tanya Shikamaru yang ditujukan pada Ibu Kiba.

Jeda, lalu hening sejenak.

Kiba yang sedari tadi menempel pada Shikamaru juga diam sejenak. Lalu bereaksi.

"Tentu saja boleh, iyakan Kaa-san?" Kiba menatap Ibunya penuh harap. Semoga saja boleh. Dengan begitu, malam ini Kiba yakin dia tidak akan dimarahi kalau ada Shikamaru disebelahnya.

Dan Hana tau rencana Kiba itu. "Kita akan kembali ke Konohagakure besok." Sahutnya.

"Karena itu. Biarkan aku bersama Shikamaru untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah hari esok sudah tak ada." Shikamaru menyambung malas.

"Kaa-san?" panggil Kiba pada ibunya.

Tsume berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Shikamaru. "Namamu Shikamaru, benar?" Tsume bertanya memastikan pada Shikamaru. "Bibi tak keberatan. Mungkin kau harus meminta ijin dulu pada orang tuamu."

"Ah! Tsume-san, aku dan suamiku sama sekali tak keberatan. Aku mohon bantuannya." Yoshino berkata riang lalu membungkuk sedikit. Kelihatan senang sekali. Sedangkan sang suami hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

Bendera hijau sudah berkibar. Kiba langsung menarik masuk Shikamaru kedalam rumah. Tanpa pamit dan bicara apa-apa.

"Ah! Kaa-san, aku dan Shikamaru sudah makan. Jadi kami akan langsung tidur!" Teriaknya dari dalam.

"Aku minta maaf telah merepotkan dan terima kasih sudah mengantar Kiba pulang." Tsume membungkuk diikuti Hana.

"Ah tidak merepotkan sama sekali, Kiba anak yang baik. Kami sekeluarga menyukainya." Kata Yoshino kode. "kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Tsume-san. Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Dan kedua Nara itu pun pergi.

"Kau tampak bahagia," Shikaku, sang suami bertanya heran pada istrinya yang bersenandung sepanjang jalan.

"Ah! Apa iya?" Yoshino menyentuh pipinya malu-malu. Shikaku menyadari memang ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada istrinya.

"Kuharap mereka berdua cepat besar~"

Dan akhirnya dia tau apa yang dimaksud istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau mau menginap disini?" Tanya Kiba sambil menggelar futonnya.

Shikamaru ada disebelahnya dan juga sedang menggelar futon hanya diam. "jadi kau akan kembali ke Konohagakure besok?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Shikamaru malah balik bertanya.

Kiba mengangguk. "itu yang dibilang Nee-chan tadi."

Shikamaru diam, kakinya mulai melipat dan duduk diatas futonnya. Mendadak ada rasa kehilangan saat tau Kiba akan pergi.

"Kau tau, kau adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Walau kadang kau suka mengerutu dan mengataiku." Kiba menoleh pada Shikamaru dan duduk disebelahnya. "Andai saja kita bertemu lebih awal ya pasti lebih menyenangkan!"

Shikamaru melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. Menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas. "kau terlalu cepat pergi. Padahal kau belum berterima kasih dengan benar padaku." Katanya. Tak berani menatap Kiba langsung.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "aku tak tau caranya berterima kasih tapi ini…" Kiba merangkak mendekati Shikamaru dan menarik wajah Shikamaru untuk menghadapnya. Menempelkan singkat bibirnya pada bibir Shikamaru.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan." Kali ini bukan hanya pipinya yang panas. Shikamaru merasa kalau seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas sekarang.

"itu ucapan terima kasih. Naruto pernah melakukan itu pada Sasuke. Kupikir itu yang kau maksud, jadi bukan ya?"

Shikamaru berdecak. Siapa itu Naruto dan Sasuke? Sembarangan melakukan hal tak senonoh dihadapan si baka polos ini. "Lupakan saja. Sekarang tidur. Kau harus pergi besok kan?"

"baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Mataku juga sudah terasa berat sekali." Kiba berbaring difutonnya dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. "Ah! Akamaru, ayo masuk kesini." Kiba mengangkat selimutnya dan Akamaru masuk kesana tidur disebelah Kiba.

Shikamaru tak peduli lagi sudah tentang keakraban Kiba yang kelewat batas dengan seekor anjing. Sekarang yang dia pedulikan hanya rasa yang tertinggal dibibirnya dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Kiba menguap. "Selamat malam, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru melirik Kiba sekilas sebelum akhirnya membalas. "selamat malam juga, Kiba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah tiba dan Hana masih dengan baju tidurnya mulai akan mericuh dikamar Kiba-Shikamaru. Berniat membangunkan adiknya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Oi! Kiba, cepat bangun dan bersiap. Kita akan—" pintu kamar dibukanya dan perkataan Hana tiba-tiba berhenti diujung lidah setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

Dua bocah kecil dengan wajah damai yang saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Dengan seekor anak anjing berdiri diatas tubuh keduanya.

Kawaii. Satu kata yang mewakilkan semua rasa tentang pemandangan dihadapan Hana sekarang ini.

Kakinya mendekati Kiba perlahan, bocah itu bernafas teratur dan memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kiba?" Nada suara Hana melembut. "Hei, ayo bangun." Dicubitnya pipi sang adik.

"Eh?" Hana merasa ada yang berbeda dengan suhu badan adiknya. "Kiba? Kau demam?" Hana meraba dahi Kiba. Kiba mengerang dan menyingkirkan tangan Hana dari dahinya.

"Shikamaru, ayo bangun. Kiba sedang demam. Kau tidak boleh didekatnya, nanti tertular." Hana beralih pada Shikamaru dan mengguncang bahunya. "Shikamaru? Kau demam juga?" Hana menyentuh kening Shikamaru setelah memegang bahu Shikamaru yang terasa panas.

Hana segera berdiri dan berlari keluar mencari Ibunya. Yang kebetulan sudah ada Ibu Shikamaru disana dan mereka sedang berbincang.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hana?" Tsume berbalik. "Kenapa kau belum siap-siap? Kiba dan Shikamaru mana?"

"Mereka berdua demam." Katanya lalu berbalik masuk lagi.

Tsume dan Yoshino saling pandang lalu menyusul Hana.

"Ah! Lucunya~" Yoshino memekik tinggi ala fangirling.

"Yoshino-san?"

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Mereka terlihat lucu."

"Jadi Kaa-san, bagaimana ini demam Kiba tinggi. Shikamaru juga Yoshino-san."

"Bagaimana kalau Tsume-san menunda kepergian sampai demam Kiba menurun. Dia tak mungkin naik kereta dengan keadaan begini kan?" Tawar Yoshino. Niatnya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama buat Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Tsume Nampak berpikir. "Benar juga, kepulangan hari ini ditunda dulu Hana." putusnya. "Tapi hanya hari ini. Besok, demam Kiba sudah turun ataupun belum kita tetap akan pulang. Kita punya pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggal." Tegas. Itu keputusan terakhir Tsume yang tak dapat diganggu gugat. Yoshino tersenyum simpul. Satu hari pun cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-shikamaru, d-dingin..." Kiba bergumam gelisah. Padahal suhu tubuhnya panas tapi dia terus bergumam dingin dalam tidurnya.

Shikamaru yang disebelah Kiba juga sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama dan secara reflek menarik Kiba mendekat dan mendekapnya antara sadar dan tidak.

"S-shikamaru?" Panggil Kiba. Matanya berkedip-kedip mencoba terbuka.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru menyahut pelan dengan mata tertutup.

"Terima kasih," katanya dan balas memeluk Shikamaru erat.

Shikamaru menggulum senyumnya yang tak lama kemudian berubah sendu. "Kiba? Apa kau harus pergi? Kita bisa tinggal bersama dirumahku jika kau mau tinggal." Shikamaru bertanya pelan, nadanya memohon.

Kiba menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa, aku harus melindungi Kaa-san dan Nee-chan. Aku satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa melindungi mereka." Gumamnya tak kentara tapi Shikamaru mendengarnya cukup jelas.

"Dasar baka," Shikamaru menepuk pelan kepala Kiba. "sekarang tidurlah."

"Shikamaru," panggilnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ikut denganku?"

Shikamaru cukup lama terdiam berpikir. Sampai akhirnya nafas teratur Kiba terdengar sebagai tanda bahwa Kiba sudah mengudara kealam mimpinya. Shikamaru tersenyum singkat dan tambah memeluk Kiba erat.

"Karena disinilah tempatku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai jumpa lagi Shikamaru. Aku akan mengirimimu surat nanti!"

Kiba berdiri dipintu gerbong kereta dengan menggunakan mantel tebal dan syal yang melilit tubuh kecilnya, tak lupa Akamaru yang bertengger diatas kepala. Kiba melambai ceria pada Shikamaru yang berpakaian kurang lebih sama dengannya.

Mereka berdua masih belum sembuh benar, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Ibu Kiba kemarin. Mereka berangkat hari ini, mau Kiba sembuh atau tidak.

"Dari pada mengirim surat kau lebih baik menggunakan telepon, dasar baka!" kata Shikamaru seperti biasa. Selalu mengatai Kiba diawal atau diakhir kalimatnya.

Kiba nyengir kuda. "Ah! Aku lupa. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau begitu. Pasti! Jadi jangan lupakan aku!" Kiba melambai dan perlahan keretanya mulai bergerak pergi meninggalkan stasiun. Memperjauh jarak Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Kiba berteriak, Shikamaru melambai singkat menanggapi.

Umur Shikamaru memang masih lima tahun sama seperti Kiba, namun kecerdasan nalar yang dia punya bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk memberi taunya kalau dia menyukai Kiba lebih dari teman akrab yang biasa. Seperti apa rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang yang berharga, Shikamaru tau rasanya sekarang.

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Shikamaru bergumam pada dirinya sendiri karena Kiba sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
